


Love, War, So Much More

by Rich_Ramblings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rich_Ramblings/pseuds/Rich_Ramblings
Summary: Pew pew love and war are new.





	Love, War, So Much More

Bokuto felt his heart pounding as he waited, breath bated, for that shock of messy black hair to pop up over the barrier in front of him. It felt like every nerve was on fire, eyes watering as he sited over the top of his gun, every muscle tensed to loose the shot. He was known to have an itchy trigger finger, and he wasn't sure how much long his patience would hold out.  
"C'mon, you..." he muttered, the steady thump of his heart drowning out the sound of shots and profanity around him. He was about to give up on waiting and emerge from behind his own cover when that bedheaded excuse for a captain stuck his face out where it didn't belong, followed soon after by his armoured torso. Bokuto smiled. "Gotcha." He slowly squeezed the trigger, fist pumping when the shot hit home and red exploded across the other captain's chest. The unfortunate target's eyes widened as he realized his tactical mistake, then narrowed as he saw to whom he owed his defeat. He couldn't shoot as he fell back, but his hand came up in an analog of a gun, cocked. Then he disappeared back into his own territory.  
Bokuto grinned as a loud voice broke out over the din. Success.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aaaaaand another victory for team yellow!" The exuberant ace shouted, slamming his soda down onto the sticky table. After seeing how it slopped out, explaining the gross feel of the table's surface, he more carefully set down his hamburger, then pulled out his chair, spun it around, and plopped down, facing his sullen companion. He frowned, then leaned across the table to poke his nose. "Earth to Tetsurou. Team red sucks, get over it. I'll always be better at laser tag." Getting no reaction, he leaned even further across the table. "Come oooon I know you don't hate me."  
At that, Kuroo looked and smiled a little bit, slowly reaching across the table toward Bokuto. "Koutarou..." He said softly, meeting the gaze of Bokuto's large, excited, and newly apprehensive eyes. Bokuto swallowed loudly, not looking away but trying to find Kuroo's hand with his own. The other boy smirked, and grabbed his friend's hamburger. "Idiot."  
Flabbergasted, the Fukurodani captain gasped and looked down, then smacked himself in his blushing face upon realizing his being bamboozled.  
"What the hell?"  
"All's fair in love and war," Kuroo said, triumphantly taking a bite of hamburger, then mumbling around the mouthful, "And strategy is the most important part of both."  
"You're the absolute worst." Bokuto grumbled, dejectedly sitting back down and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah but you love me." His friend singsonged, snickering and scarfing down about half of the burger before handing it back. "Watch out, I've got cooties."  
"If you do then I'm already infected." Replied Bokuto with a hint of a smile, taking back his food and finishing it quickly. His stomach growled as he kicked Kuroo under the table. "You owe me food! Go get a large order of fries."  
It took a few more solid kicks to the shins, but eventually Kuroo conceded and stood, strolling slowly across the food court to the fast food restaurant. Bokuto watched him go, slurping his soda loudly, resulting in awkward eye contact and a quiet apology to the grandmother sitting at the table next to his. Quieting down, and making double sure that Kuroo was preoccupied in a long line for fries, Bokuto nervously took out a note card and scanned over the sloppy, shaky writing. He'd written in the night before, in the dark, on a whim, just a few minutes before asking his best friend if he wanted to go out laser tagging then next day. He'd smiled when he'd gotten an immediate response, even at well past midnight, which only reinforced his confidence in what he was about to do.  
Turned out the notecard was useless, Bokuto couldn't read his own writing and the grandmother was looking at him again, so he tucked it away and knit his fingers, resting his chin on his hands and staring at the back of Kuroo's head as his mind raced, trying to remember the words that had felt so right earlier. Far as he could remember, his main points were ‘I like your face’ and ‘We get along well’. Maybe there had been a clause about borderline illegal shenanigans and volleyball practice at ungodly hours of the morning and night, sometimes consecutively. There'd definitely been a bit about meals constituted entirely by vending machine sodas and free samples from the convenience store.  
"Think think think." The ace chanted to himself, foot tapping the floor at light speed. "What was it? What was I gonna- After I like your face." Bokuto pressed his lips together, puffing out his cheeks and widening his eyes, the face he took on when he was thinking too hard, and the one that made Akaashi point out his resemblance to a frightened owl. "I like your face I like your face I like your face..." Bokuto started chanting the phrase, tapping his forehead in rhythm, hoping the repetition would remind him what he'd meant to say next.  
"Hey bud I didn't know if you wanted the regular kind or the garlic kind so I got both." Kuroo said walking back up the the table. Bokuto looked up.  
"I like your face."  
"...Excuse me?"  
In that moment, Bokuto wished he was fluid. A fluid. A fluid that could drip off of his seat, pour to the floor, and disperse in many directions. A fluid that could stain the shoes of that granny who was looking at him with the disdain of a professional disdainer. Professional disdainers weren't a thing. Bokuto's mind was racing. His eyes widened even further as he didn't break eye contact with his best friend, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
Kuroo raised his eyebrows, face fixed in a bemused smile as he sat down, placing the two orders of fries in front of Bokuto. "Something you want to say?"  
Bokuto stared at him, then scooted the garlic fries toward himself and stuffed a handful in his mouth. Kuroo watched him chew, swallow, and pick up his soda, taking a long drink. Eventually, though, he had to breathe.  
"Hey uh...I've been thinking." Bokuto said at length, setting aside the drink.  
If Kuroo's eyebrows could rise any higher, they did. "New hobby you're trying to pick up?" Bokuto waved him off.  
"Asshole."  
"Yeah but I'm your asshole." It was Kuroo's turn to blush. "That came out wrong. Ignore that." He waved his hand in a 'go ahead' motion.  
Bokuto took a deep breath, forcing his thigh to stop bouncing and clasping his hands in front of him on the table, all fancy like. All fancy and serious in his neon yellow smiley face shirt. Yep. "Listen." He only got that one word in before he collapsed in on himself, his nerves and his embarrassment and his apprehension coming together in one wave of impulsive choices. His words tumbled out all at once. "Listen so uh um we've been friends for years right and well I don't know if you think about me the same but I mean you're my best friend? Like seriously? And it's wild but I mean I feel like the feelings I have for you are more than 'hey hey hey bro' and uh yeah I like your face a lot and um...We get along and...Hold on a second." Bokuto broke down and reached down to fish the note card out of his pocket, his shaking hands struggling to unfold it. Before he could manage that, the card was snatched away. "Hey!"  
"...Hey hey." Kuroo said to finish their customary greeting to each other, eyes scanning the notecard. As Bokuto's face went from horror to embarrassment to shame, Kuroo's flashed though amusement to confusion to an absent smirk that Bokuto had established years ago was his default expression. His eyes darted up to Bokuto's and Bokuto's skittered away as he busied himself with eating more than the recommended amount of fries. What was the recommended amount? He wondered.  
"From what I can read of your handwriting..." Kuroo started, still deciphering the card as he reached blindly across the table for the other boy's soda. His friend moved it into his hand. Kuroo took a sip. "You're either planning on attending a concert put on by Honda, multi million dollar car corporation..." Bokuto shook his head, a single french fry hanging out of his lips. "Or trying to ask someone out." After a hesitation, that hypothesis was met by a sheepish nod. Sheepish was a relatively new feeling for Fukurodani's captain. Kuroo smiled, a more genuine smile for just a moment, more kindness and less shit eating. He folded up the card and slid it back across the table. The shit eating smile was back.  
"Who's the lucky guy?"  
Brow furrowed, Bokuto frowned and swallowed his fries. "Wha-"  
"I mean he's gotta be awesome, right? For you to want to date him. At least six foot, handsome, smart, sensitive, killer volleyball receive." Kuroo leaned across the table to tip his friend's face back toward him. "Look at me when I'm making fun of you, Koutarou."  
"Stop making fun of me, Tetsurou." Bokuto countered, pushing aside his friend's hand and pushing his chair back. Kuroo looked genuinely surprised.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To dig a hole for myself to crawl into."  
Kuroo caught his wrist, yanking him back down. Or trying to at least. Bokuto was very strong.  
"Wait wait wait you don't want my answer?" Bokuto's golden eyes shot open.  
"You mean-" Kuroo nodded, pulling the other boy back to his seat. "You want-" The bed headed captain nodded. "So we're-"  
"There are things called sentence conclusions. You might want to try them out." He snickered. "And yeah, I'll go out with you." He gestured around the mall's food court. "Laser tag and a romantic lunch at the mall? Seems like a very fitting first date."  
Bokuto had been staring at his friend in silence, even letting the jab go without question, but then he couldn't take it anymore. "Yes!" He shouted, fist pumping and shooting up out of his seat again.  
The granny had had enough. She stood, gathered her grandchildren, and left. Bokuto stuck out his tongue, then grinned excitedly at his friend- His boyfriend.  
"You really mean it? Really really?"  
"Remember that time I told you that super expensive suit you bought was hideous and should be donated immediately?" Bokuto nodded, tilting his head to the side with confusion. "I would say I'm a pretty honest person." Thinking about it, it seemed like a solid argument. Bokuto plopped himself back into his backward chair, crossing his arms on the top of the back rest and leaning his chin on them. The jittering of his thighs was back, but it was more excitement than nerves now.  
"So um..." Bokuto glanced down at the two containers of fries found them empty. Absently eating a zillion calories worth of fried potatoes was easier than he would have thought. "Um..."  
Kuroo's laugh was so full of life and everything he loved about him. "Want to go back for another couple of rounds?"  
"At laser tag?"  
"Yeah of course. What else would I be talking about, idiot?"  
Bokuto slapped a hand to his own chest, flabbergasted. "I'll have you know, mister, that I am not an idiot."  
"Sure."  
"Well then who has a nationally recognized spike?"  
Kuroo rolled his eyes as he stood and gathered the empty containers and napkins from their table, going to throw them away. His boyfriend followed.  
"The one of us who's a wing spiker instead of an, I dunno, middle blocker? A really good one at that." He threw away their trash, wiped his palms off on the thighs of his shorts, and held out his hand. Tentatively, Bokuto took it.  
"Hey...You wanna play on the same team this time?"  
"What, scared of losing?" Kuroo ruffled Bokuto's carefully styled hair. Bokuto swatted him away.  
"You wish."  
"I said it before. All's fair in love and war. And this..." He squeezed Bokuto's hand as he stared strolling back toward the laser tag arena, in no particular hurry. "Can be so much more."


End file.
